Ruby's cars series 1 ep 5: Sheldon Shifter
Last time Cal Weathers won a race and Jackson Storm caused Cruz Ramirez to have a ENORMOUS crash! This time we find out why Sheldon Shifter of all racers is visiting Cruz. Lightning and Cal visit Cruz too and so does BRICK YARDLEY! Also some more interesting things. Transcript Sheldon: I think this is the hospital where she was transported to. I hope to see her in '''good '''condition! (Sheldon arrives at the hospital) Sheldon: CRUZ! CRUZ! Cruz: Sheldon? is that you? Sheldon: Yeah. I saw you crash and I just felt so bad. Cruz: No need to be. Sheldon: What if I become like Jackson or Tim? Mean and rough and angry. Cruz: You won't. Plus most of you are actually nicer than you think. But the one thing I love about you Sheldon is how caring you are. Even the slightest crashes I have and you rush and stop your race to see me. Sheldon: Well Uh I- (knocking on door) Cruz: More visitors! Lightning: Hey Cruz and Sheldon. Cal: How are you doing Cruz. Bobby: That was a bad bad accident. Cruz: Fine you three. Lightning: I was not expecting to see you here Sheldon. Cal: I won my first race as a next gen! Cruz: That's awesome Next-Gen Cal! Cal: Just Cal!!!!! Cruz: Oh right sorry Cal. Sheldon: Lightning Mcqueen do you think you will train her in Rust-eze center. Lightning: What? Of course I will Sheldon. I can offer you a chance as well Sheldon: No thanks just her. Please make sure she is safe while training Lightning: Well of course she will be fine. Sheldon: I don't know why I am acting this way. I never am that overprotective of someone. I mean Cruz does look very beautiful. Lightning: I think I kind of got an idea why you are acting this way but best not talk about it here. Cal you stay here I will be with Sheldon for a second. (those two leave) Sheldon: So why am I acting so like this? Lightning: The reason is because I think that you might have a crush on her Sheldon: CRUSH? NOW THAT'S CRAZY! Lightning: I know it is. It's ok to have one. I was like that when I met my wonderful wife Sally. We are married happily now. But do remember it is just a crush and there is a chance you will be rejected. Don't feel bad about it you two will remain friends. Sheldon: Ok thanks. Lightning: No problem now we go back to Cruz (Cruz arrives) Lightning: Never mind hi Cruz. Let's start with training at Rust-eze Training Center. Cruz: Yeah! I want to race again! (Suddenly someone arrives) Brick: CRUZ? All: BRICK?! Brick: Uh hey guys! I heard Cruz that you crashed thanks to Jackson Storm. I will also watch you train! Cruz: Ok lets' start! Lightning: Ok, so here's the simulator. keep ti steady and don't rush! (Cruz then rushes and slips off the simulator!) Lightning: I said don't rush Cruz! You need to take it easy! You had massive injuries and are very lucky to be training right now! Cruz: Ow, sorry. Let's go back. Lightning: Ok now take it steady don;t go too tight! (This time Cruz does it correctly) Lightning: Nice! Better then I expected! (Many hours later) Lightning: Nice job! You may not be ready to go back yet but your pretty good. Sheldon: YEAHH! THAT WAS AMAZING! End moving to next part. Category:Jackson/Ruby Oaks Series